


Amusement Parks are Fun

by equineaurora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette takes Adrien to his first Amusement Park and stuff happens. Just fluff, no smut. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Adrien Doesn't Know What He's Getting Into

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. I see you found your way to my fanfic. Welcome :) 
> 
> So just a few notes:
> 
> This will be multiple chapters, but I have no set updating schedule. I've never written a multiple chapter fanfic before, I'm just getting over two years of writer's block (yeah that wasn't fun), and I work a full time job. So I will write when I can/have motivation but no promises on frequent updates. 
> 
> Adrien and Marinette revealed themselves to each other about 6 months prior to this story taking place. 
> 
> This is mostly fluff but there will be a little action. 
> 
> This will be a short fic. Right now I'm thinking 4 or 5 chapters. 
> 
> Huge thanks to fanficismything for beta reading my work. :D
> 
> So enjoy :)

Sixteen year old Adrien Agreste, AKA Chat Noir, one of Paris’ superheros had never been to an amusement park before. So he wasn’t quite sure what he was getting himself into when he said yes to Marinette Dupain-Cheng,AKA Ladybug, his partner in crime fighting inviting him to Parc Astérix. She had asked him three weeks ago so he could clear his schedule. So now he had a rare Saturday of nothing but Marinette time and it was going to be wonderful. 

Saturday morning dawned nice and sunny and clear. After carefully making sure he had everything Marinette had said he would need Adrien goes downstairs to eat his breakfast and sneak some cheese from the kitchen for Plagg. Once he’s back upstairs he checks over what he’s bringing again in his small backpack. The one he had bought special for this outing so he had a way to carry his stuff and somewhere for Plagg. Once he’s satisfied that he’s got everything he unzips the small front pocket and puts the Camembert inside before calling to Plagg who was still asleep. 

Plagg blinks open his sleepy green eyes and yawns “It’s too early.” He complains even though it’s later than Adrien gets up on a school day. 

“There’s cheese for you in the front pocket and you can sleep all day if you want. Just get in the bag please Plagg.” Adrien responds, used to this attitude from his kwami. 

“Cheese?” Plagg asks, sniffing the air before lazily flying over and settling into the bag. 

Adrien zips it shut and puts it on before going downstairs to the waiting car to take him to Marinette’s house. They pull up at precisely nine o’clock and Adrien gets out and goes up to the door to get her. The bakery is open so he goes on in and waves to Sabine at the front counter. 

“Oh Adrien dear hello.” She greets him with a smile “Just go on back. I think she’s just about ready.” She says before turning her attention back to her customers. 

Adrien does as she instructs and slips behind the counter and through the door there that leads to their house. He goes up the stairs and finds Marinette eating toast while Tikki nibbles on some cookies nearby. 

Marinette hadn’t reacted to him coming up, but Tikki looks up at him and waves, “Hello!” She greets him cheerfully. 

Marinette jumps and whirls around eyes wide with horror. She doesn’t realize it’s Adrien at first, and doesn’t quite register that Tikki was talking to him instead of hiding. “Uh...this is...uh..” She mumbles before her sleepy brain registers who it is standing there. “Oh Adrien.” She says, blinking. “It’s just you...I mean you...uh...I’m happy it’s just you. You..you know about...Tikki..” She says, stumbling over her words a little. 

Adrien just laughs “Yeah it’s just me. It’s ok Mari, your parents are in the bakery. Your mom told me to come on up. And yes I know about Tikki. I have for about six months now.” He slips his bag off and sets it on the table, unzipping Plagg’s pocket so he could come out if he wanted to without phasing through the bag. Adrien peeks into the bag when he doesn’t come out through and laughs, “little glutton already ate half his cheese then fell back asleep.” 

Marinette peeks in and giggles “Uhm he’ll need to be in your clothes when we go through security. They check the bags and he’d be hard to explain.” She says thoughtfully. 

Adrien looks down at the white tank top, black athletic shorts, and flip-flops that he’s wearing and frowns. “I guess that means he’ll be in my shorts pocket.” He says glancing at his kwami. 

Marinette giggles “At least you have a pocket. Tikki has to hide in my cleavage.” She says, gesturing to the cute light pink tank top she’s wearing and white short shorts that have no room for pockets. “She said it’s ok though since it’s just to get through security.” 

Adrien blushes at the mention of her cleavage and just nods dumbly with what she’s saying and soon it’s time to go so he slips his bag back on and heads downstairs, ready to start this amusement park adventure.


	2. In Which Adrien Discovers He Loves Roller Coasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusement Park Antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I got it done early so here y'all go. 
> 
> Just a note: My computer is broken. I'm currently borrowing my roommates to post this update. So...while I am without a computer it will be harder for me to write so I'm deeply sorry if it's a bit of a wait for the next chapter. I'll be doing my best to write. I promise. 
> 
> So without further ado. Chapter 2. 
> 
> Thanks fanficismything for Beta-ing! Her input is critical to this story getting finished.

As Parc Astérix comes into view, Adrien slips a sleeping Plagg from his bag and into his shorts pocket. He looks away as his face slowly turns red as Tikki settles herself inside Marinette’s shirt. His driver drops them off at the front entrance and just tells Adrien to let him know when they are ready to be picked up. Adrien thanks Gorilla before walking with Marinette to the entrance. Once through security and inside the park they go into their respective bathrooms to transfer the Kwami’s back to their bags. A few minutes later, Marinette finds Adrien standing outside the bathrooms spraying himself down with sunscreen and she giggles. “Afraid of a little sun Kitty?” she teases him. 

“More like afraid of my father if I damage my flawless skin.” He responds as he rubs sunscreen on his face. Once he’s done he hands the can to Marinette. “You should put some on too Princess.” Marinette rolls her eyes but does as the blonde asks and soon she’s covered all her exposed skin with the sunscreen and she hands it back to him. 

Once both of them are well protected from the sun, Marinette studies the map for a minute trying to decide what to start with since Adrien had never ridden a roller coaster before. “I got it! Tonnerre De Zeus is a pretty tame one. This way Kitty.” She says, heading down the path to the left of the entrance. 

Adrien is quite happy to just follow her lead. They walk past a water ride and a slight hiss escapes from Adrien’s lips. Marinette looks over at him and giggles at his narrowed eyes and lips drawn back into a hiss. “Relax, we won’t go on the water rides. I know how cats hate to get wet,” she says with a wink, leading him past the water. 

Adrien visibly relaxes as they turn a corner and leave the water ride behind them. As they walk he hears screaming just ahead and tenses again, two years of being Chat Noir has him seeking out the source of the screaming while already reaching for his bag to get Plagg. Marienette sees his reaction to the screams and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Down Kitty,” she says seriously. “It’s not an Akuma, people scream at amusement parks because the rides scare them. See? Look,” she says pointing to Le Cheval De Troie just ahead of them. 

Adrien sees the ride and the screaming people on it and lets out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of the neck with one hand. “Oh…” is all he says, but then he truly looks at the ride and his eyes light up. “Can we go on that one?” he asks pointing to Le Cheval De Troie. 

Marinette blushes, momentarily distracted by how adorable he looks when he’s embarrassed and she doesn’t hear Adrien’s question at first. “Hello? Earth to Marinette?” Adrien asks, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. 

Marinette jumps, blinking as she refocuses. “Uh what?” she asks, looking around, obviously confused. 

Adrien points to Le Cheval De Troie. “Can we go on that?” he repeats before looking at her worriedly. “And are you ok? You kind of spaced on me there for a minute.” 

Marinette blinks again before nodding, “Never better!” she answers. “Let’s ride us a Trojan Horse!” She proclaims, leading Adrien to the line.

Adrien chuckles at her sudden enthusiasm, but goes with her. After about ten minutes of waiting, Marinette lets Adrien pick their seats and he chooses the end on the right hand side. Marinette climbs in after him and pulls the safety bar down. Once all the safety bars have been checked, the ride starts moving. Adrien leans over just enough to peek over the side as they’re raised up. As the ride falls back down and starts gaining momentum, getting higher with every swing, Adrien hears Marinette going “WEEE!” next to him. He looks over and giggles at the sight of his Lady with her hands in the air, going “WEEE!” as they fell back down while others were screaming. Of course she isn’t scared, she flies through the sky on a yo-yo string on a regular basis. They had reached max height by now, and as the ride changed directions and started falling again Adrien joins Marinette with his arms in the air. “WEEEE!” he yells, finding odd satisfaction in the noise. 

As the rides starts to slow down Marinette looks over at Adrien and giggles. “Well that was fun.” She says as the safety bar unlocks and they climb out. 

“Yes it was.” Adrien agrees, slipping his bag back on as he leans close to her ear. “Not very scary for superheroes though,” he whispers to her. 

Marinette giggles and whispers back, “Yeah, 12 meters high is nothing.” 

She leads the way down the path again, slipping her hand into his as she does. After about five more minutes of walking they find Tonnerre De Zeus in the back corner of the park. Adrien looks up at the roller coaster. “I think I can handle this.” he says chuckling. 

Marinette looks over at him and sees him looking up at the hill. “You sure? It’s like a whole thirty meters high,” she says in a teasing tone. 

Adrien gasps “Oh no! Not thirty meters!” he says in mock horror, hands going to his chest as he acts horrified. 

“What ever shall we do Chaton!?” she teases right back as they get in line. “It’s sooooo high!” 

“Never fear My Lady, I shall be right next to you. Feel free to cling to me if you get scared.” Adrien says with a wink. 

That earns him a playful slap on the shoulder from Marinette. “I think you’ll be the one clinging to me Kitty,” she says playfully. 

As they near the front Adrien notices people putting their bags on the far side of the loading platform and leaving them there to ride the ride. He frowns and taps Marinette on the shoulder to get her attention. She looks over at him and sees his worried look and frowned. She bites her lower lip worried about why he’s worried before asking, “What is it? You’re not actually scared are you?” Her voice is laced with concern for her kitty cat.

“Of the ride? No,” he responds before bending down to whisper in her ear. “Of leaving the Kwamis on the dock? Yes.” 

Marinette shrugs, not as worried about it as Adrien. “It should be ok,” she whispers back. “I leave my bag all time, nothing has ever happened to it before.” 

“I sure hope you’re right…” he says uneasily. 

Soon enough they get to the front and a reluctant Adrien takes both bags and puts them in the designated bag area. He keeps glancing over at them nervously from his second row seat as he waits for the ride to start. 

As soon as the ride is done Adrien is up and running for the bags. He had enjoyed the ride, but had also been worried about the Kwamis the whole time. He grabs his and Marinette’s bag and peeks in them, letting out a breath of relief that both Kwamis are still safely inside. “See, they’re fine,” Marinette says softly to him as she takes her bag from him. 

“Ok, Ok, you were right, they were fine. However, that wasn’t even scary Bugaboo,” he says to her as they walk out of the ride. “Come on, I know I’m new at this, but you can challenge me a bit more.” 

“Hmm challenge you? If you say so Kitty. How about we cut across the middle of the park and hit up Oziris next then?” she says, wording it like a question but not really asking him his opinion. 

“Whatever you say My Lady. Lead the way,” is Adriens response as he takes Marinette’s hand again. 

They walk back the way they had come, then cut across the park to get to Oziris. Adrien sees the coaster and his eyes widen. “DUDE!” He says excitedly. “THAT LOOKS PAWSITIVELY AWESOME!” 

The pun is a total accident, but it still has Marinette shaking her head. “Ah, there we go. You managed to last two whole hours without cracking a pun,” she remarks. 

Adrien rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before running to get into line, practically dragging Marinette with him. This ride has a longer line than the others, but it had cool stuff to look at so the couple pass the time reading the writing on the walls and looking at the displays. Evidently they make it to the front of the line and end up in the third row this time. Marinette holds her hand out for Adrien’s bag so she can put it on the shelves and he looks at her worriedly again. “You’re positive they’re going to be alright?” he asks again. 

“Yes Adrien. They will be fine. Just like the last one,” comes the somewhat annoyed response. She understands the worry, she definitely doesn’t want to lose Tikki, but he’s worrying for nothing. They’ll be fine. He sighs but hands over the bag and soon they’re strapped in and the ride is moving. 

They chat easily as the ride moves up the hill, but since he’s distracted Adrien wasn’t ready for the drop. “AHHHHHHHH!” he screams in a high pitched voice, his hands gripping the shoulder restraint as they loop and twist around. Adrien was totally unprepared for the water tunnel as well and he hisses very loudly. 

Marinette can be heard laughing at him from the next seat over even as she too holds on. When they slow down and finally stop she looks over at him. “Everything ok over there Chaton?” she asks, smirking. 

“Never better my Lady.” He responds. “I just wasn’t prepared for the water tunnel. But that was so much fun!” he states, an huge grin on his face. 

Marinette is happy to see his Chat Noir grin on his face instead of his model smile as they walk over to fetch the bags. That smile soon slips from his face though as both teens look at the empty spot they had left their bags in. Their bags, but more importantly, their Kwami’s, are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Park Map:https://www.parcasterix.fr/en/plan-visit/map
> 
> Le Cheval De Troie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv8vMfAPLnY
> 
> Tonnerre de Zeus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVsD2Hb9LSg
> 
> OzIris: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC3lUGzPEdw
> 
> Remember how in the earlier notes I said Fanficismything's input is critical to this story? Yeah. You can blame her for that cliffhanger. That was totally not in my rough draft, but she said the rough draft was too flat and anticlimactic so I turned around and changed it to this. I pushed part of what was in Chapter 2 in the Rough Draft into Chapter 3 now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcome. They are a huge help with motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> So if y'all want you can come hang with me on tumblr. I post more then MLB, but most of it is nerd related and then other random stuff. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/equine-aurora
> 
> Stay tuned for more and stay miraculous.


	3. In Which Adrien Panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really the chapter this time. I promise. Kwami hunting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry this took so long and I was dramatic about it with the whole Announcement thing. 
> 
> If you read the announcement you know I really struggled with this chapter. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but it's been edited twice and I don't want to keep picking at it so here you go. 
> 
> EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO: Raydara12, QSB, Naomi, Fadsa12432, violet, Fox_Trash, marichat_girl13, and smile_styler for your encouraging comments that motivated me finish the chapter. 
> 
> And of course a huge thank you to fanficismything for betaing this for me. Her input is so helpful! <3

Adrien stares at the empty shelf, his mouth hanging open before he turns to Marinette. “Our bags!? he hisses at her.

She’s just as shocked and jumps at his hiss. “I know. We’ll find them!” she promises him, walking over to one of the workers. “Excuse me?” she asks. “Did you happen to see anyone take the bags that had been on this self right here?” She points to the shelf. “It was a small black backpack and a pink purse?”

The worker looks at the shelf in question and looks like he’s thinking about it for a moment. “Uh yes actually. I remember because it was strange. A blonde haired girl and a redhead got off the ride just before you and looked at the bags closely then took them with them… I just thought they were verifying all their stuff was still there. I don’t know where they went though. I’m sorry. I hope you find them.”

Marinette gasps at his words, “T...t..hank...y...you...sir…” she stutters out, grabbing Adrien’s hand and exiting the dock area. “Chloe,” Marinette hisses angrily.

“You really think it was Chloe?” Adrien asks in a concerned voice.

“Yes. It’s probably some stupid practically joke. It’s not like she would know what’s so important about those bags,” Marinette growls. “Come on, let’s see if a security guard can help us.”

Sabrina watched Marinette and Adrien walk away and ran off to report back to Chloe. “They went the other way. They seem pretty mad though,” she reports.

“Oh please.” Chloe scoffs. “Look at this cheap bag,” she says, holding up Marinette’s purse. “It’s garbage.” She pulls out Marinette’s debit card and her cell phone before throwing the bag with Tikki still inside, into the garbage can. “Now Adrikins bag on the other hand is nice and I think I’ll borrow it for the day,” she says, slipping the bag on with the sleeping Plagg still inside.  

Tikki squeaks as the purse lands inside the garbage can. She wrinkles her nose at the smell and listens for other people before phasing through the bag. She carefully flies to the top of the garbage can before peeking over the edge. Seeing no one looking her way, she quickly flies into a nearby tree and decides it would be better to wait in the tree in case Marinette came by instead of searching for her with so many people around. So she settles in to wait, watching the people pass by below.

Marinette was managing to keep her head about the situation even though she was just as freaked out about the missing Kwami’s as Adrien is. Adrien however, was freaking out more and more by the second. The first security guard they see he runs up to them, “Please sir! You must help us! Someone stole our bags! It’s very, very important we find them! The worker said he thinks a blonde girl and a red head our age took them! Please help us!” he frantically explained.

Marinette puts a hand on his shoulder before turning to the security guard. “Please, any help you can give us would be greatly appreciated. My bag is a small pink purse and he had a small black backpack. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is Adrien Agreste. Our wallets and cellphones are in those bags.”

The guard looks startled at first by Adrien’s desperation, but took notes and goes, “All right, I’ll do my best to find them but leaving bags on the dock is at your own risk. I’ll let the rest of the guards know so we have more people looking out for these two kids. If they did steal your bags that’s a serious crime.”

“Thank you officer. It is imperative that we get those bags back with all our things still inside them,” Marinette says, officially in Ladybug mood to keep herself from panicking.

“Very urgent!” Adrien reiterates.

The officer nods and says, “If we find them, we’ll make an announcement over the loud speakers so you can hear it. Now I’d continue searching yourselves and if you find them come to the security guard station to let us know.” And with that the guard turns and heads away from the teenagers while talking into his radio.

Adrien grabs Marinette’s arm and drags her in a new direction, one they hadn’t gone in yet. “Come on. We have to find them!”

“We’ll find them Adrien. They’re smart, they’re probably looking for us as we speak,” she reassured him.

Meanwhile, Plagg had woken up to realize it wasn’t Adrien holding his bag and  just shrugged eating more cheese while keeping an ear out for Adrien’s voice, figuring staying in the backpack was the safest option.

Marinette and Adrien walk past smaller rides meant for kids, looking everywhere for Chloe and Sabrina. They’re both getting more and more frantic and even start calling out “Chloe!? Sabrina!?” ss they walk. After an hour of searching they haven’t found their classmates or their Kwami’s and even Marinette is starting to freak out. “Tikki!?” she calls out in desperation, hoping with a slim chance that her Kwami might be able to hear her as she sinks onto a bench by the Merry-Go-Round and puts her head in her hands. Adrien joins her with a sigh, absentmindedly playing with his ring.

Tikki however was in a nearby tree that didn’t allow her to see her chosen but she could hear her. Perking up at her name, she carefully flies from the tree to the top of a nearby building and peeks over the edge. Marinette is down there, looking disconcerted and Tikki relaxes for the first time since being snatched. She watches her chosen and  Adrien, waiting for the right time to make herself known.

After about five minutes, Marinette stands up. “Come on, let’s keep searching,” she says in a troubled tone of voice, reaching up to touch an earring gently. Adrien looks up at her, his green eyes anxious as he nods and gets up. They walk right past the building Tikki is hiding on and she sees her chance, she dive bombs Marinette, landing on her head. Marinette screams as something falls on her head and tries to swat at it, all the while screaming, “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!”

Adrien turns to help her with the bug situation when his eyes widen and he puts his hands on her shoulders to force her to focus on him, “Marinette! It’s a good bug. A very, very good bug. A ladybug in fact.”

Marinette pauses her swatting that Tikki was dodging while calling Marinette’s name.  Marinette hadn’t heard her, and gives Adrien a puzzled look. “A ladybug? Ladybugs aren’t this big,” she says, a bit freaked.

Adrien moves so he’s blocking Marinette from view before turning to wave at the people staring at them. “It’s ok. It was just a bug, it’s taken care of.” Once the crowd moves on and Adrien turns back to Marinette and Tikki on her head. “Magical ones are,” he explains, eyes bright with hope instead of worry.

Marinette notices the change in his expression and reaching up carefully to touch the thing on her head. “Tikki?” she asks uncertainty.

Tikki beams and floats down so Marinette can see her. “Yes it’s me!” she says happily.

Marinette squeals and hugs her Kwami close. “Oh Tikki, I was so worried!”

Adrien smiles at the reunion but was still worried about his own Kwami. “We’re attracting attention. Here Tikki, you can hid in my pocket. Where’s Plagg?”

“I’m not sure, Chloe threw Marinette’s bag away and walked off with yours,” she says, settling into Adrien’s pocket before they attract any more attention.

Adrien frowns at that as Marinette’s eyes widen again. “But my stuff was in there!” she exclaims.

“I think she took your phone and cards with her for some reason,” Tikki explains.

“Hey Tikki?” Adrien asks quietly. “Can you sense Plagg anywhere?” He looks down at her with an inquisitive look on his face.

Tikki shakes her head. “He’s apparently not distressed about this. It’s easier to sense him when he’s upset. I’m sorry,” she explains before disappearing into Adrien’s pocket.

Adrien sighs. “Figures he’s not worried about this. He’s probably still asleep and hasn’t even noticed. He’s so lackadaisical about life,” he says dejectedly as he follows Marinette down the path.

“Well at least we know he’s with Chloe now,” Marinette reasons as they walk, looking around for their classmates.

“That’s not exactly reassuring!” Adrien frets.

“Better then him being with a stranger,” she points out as they walk towards the large lake in the middle of the park. “At least we know who to look for.”

An hour later Adrien slumps onto a bench in defeat. Chloe, but more importantly Plagg, was nowhere to be seen. Marinette sighs and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him,” she reiterates. “But for now we should get some food. We’re both tired and hungry and need to refuel.” Her voice is gentle yet comforting as she spoke.

Adrien looks up at her with desperate green eyes and just nods before getting up off the bench to follow her into Caïus Pizzarium. As they move to sit down Adrien reaches for his wallet before his eyes widen as he remembers neither one of them had any money. “Uhm Marinette, our wallets are with our bags,” he reminds her softly.

“Crap, you’re right,” comes the response. “Hmm…” she says looking at him as she thinks. “I got it!” she proclaims before grabbing his arm and dragging him back outside. After looking around for a moment she sees a good spot and drags him over to a nearby bench before climbing onto it. She clears her voice and calls out in a commanding tone, “EXCUSE ME? CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?”

Adrien looks up at her in shock, “Marinette, what are you doing?” he hisses at her as everyone nearby turns to look at her.

Marinette ignores him and hopes he doesn’t hate her for this as she calls out. “WHO WANTS TO MEET ADRIEN AGRESTE? RIGHT OVER HERE FOLKS. 2 EUROS FOR AN AUTOGRAPH. 5 EUROS FOR A PICTURE. FIRST PERSON TO GIVE US A PEN GETS A FREE AUTOGRAPH!”

Adrien freezes at her words, he hates giving out autographs, and he knows she knows that. They did need money for food though so he sighs as girls, and some guys, scream and run over to quickly form a line.

Marinette hops down and starts organizing this impromptu autograph session. She takes the money and sends the person up to Adrien.

“M...M...a..ri…” Adrien stutters out from behind her.

She turns around to see what the problem is and the girl she had just sent up there was trying to get Adrien to sign the top of her breasts just peeking out from her bikini. “Absolutely not!” She commands, coming over and climbing up on the bench again. “OK. NO BODY PARTS SHALL BE SIGNED BY MY BOYFRIEND. PAPER ONLY!” With that she gave the girl her 2 Euros back and sent her away. Marinette kept a close eye on the people getting near Adrien after that and if they tried anything she quickly put a stop to it. It only took 10 minutes to earn enough money for some food so Marinette cut the line off. She let those already in line have their turn before taking Adrien’s hand to led him back into the restaurant. “Sorry about that,” she apologizes, “I know you hate attention like that…” her voice trails off as she looks for a booth for them.

Adrien tugs on her hand to get her to look at him. “It’s ok,” he says and gives her a little smile. “I understand, and that wasn’t so bad. You were there being all protective girlfriend so the fangirls didn’t get as crazy as normal,” he grins at her and kisses the back of her hand before pointing out an empty booth. “There,” he says.

They settle into a booth and look over the menu and determine that they’ll share a pizza and get some cookies for Tikki. After ordering, Adrien puts his head in his hands and sighs. “This was supposed to be a day of fun, not a day of worry about the Kwamis. What if we can’t find Plagg? What if Chloe already left with him? What if a Akuma attacked right now!?” His voice and questions getting more and more urgent and panic sounding the more he talks.

Marinette looks up at him as he rambles, blues eyes wide with worry for her partner. She reached across the table to lay a hand on his. “Hey look at me,” she commanded gently. He sighed but looked up at her, greens eyes meeting blue as Marinette continues. “It’ll be ok. We will get him back even if Chloe already left. If we have to we’ll go to her hotel. I’ll break in if I have to, but we will get Plagg back.” Her voice is determined as she goes on. “And should an Akuma attack right now at the very least we have Tikki, and I could send you to get backup.”

Adrien relaxes a little at her words, even managing a smile. “Thank you My Lady,” he says softly. “I would hate not being able to fight, but I certainly could get our mutual friend to come help you if I could not.”

Marinette nods then excuses herself to the bathroom. He looks out the window while waiting for Marinette to return. Soon enough she does and a few minutes later their food is brought. Adrien looks around before sneaking the cookies onto a napkin then onto the empty bench between himself and the wall. Tikki carefully crawls out of his shorts pocket and over to the cookies and eats quietly while Adrien’s body blocks her from view. The two teens eat quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Once all three are done, Tikki makes her way back into Adrien’s pocket and after paying they resume the search again. They decide to go check with the security guards again and on the way there Tikki suddenly starts poking Adrien and he stops, looking down at his pocket confused.

Marinette looks over as he stops and notices his pocket moving a bit. “She must sense Plagg!” she whispers excitedly, looking around to see if she could spot their classmates. They had searched almost the whole park by now and were by La Trace Du Hourra, not far from Oziris where their bags had been taken in the first place. “There!” Marinette cries, pointing towards a nearby childrens ride.

Adrien looks where she’s pointing and marched towards the girls he could see over there. “CHLOE!” he barks as he gets closer to them.

Chloe jumps at the aggressive way he calls her name, but beams when she sees it’s Adrien. “ADRIKINS! There you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Why don’t you come ride Oziris with us?”

Adrien stops in front of them with Marinette not far behind and pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to compose himself to deal with Chloe. Marinette on the other hand doesn’t care about being delicate with her and steps in front of Adrien. “Chloe! We know you stole our bags, I can see Adriens bag right there! Now give them back. NOW! And maybe we won’t get you banned from this park!” Marinette says aggressively, shifting into Ladybug mood to deal with the bully.

“WHAT!? I did no such thing!” Chloe retorts. “I FOUND Adriens bag and was just holding it until we found him. YOU must have lost them!” she accused, pointing a finger at Marinette.

“CHLOE!” Adrien snaps, head shooting up to glare daggers at her. “Marinette did not lose our bags. They disappeared after a ride and witnesses saw you and Sabrina take them.” His voice is laced with barely controlled anger, he tries to be patient with Chloe but he’s past his breaking point by now.

Chloe flinches at the harsh tone before saying, “fine. Yes I took your bags but it was just a joke. Sheesh, lighten up Adrikins. I did Marinette a favor getting rid of that old drab purse. I kept her important stuff,” Chloe responds, rolling her eyes as she hands Adriens bag back to him.

“Stealing is NOT a joke Chloe! Marinette and I are on a date, one we’ve been planning for months. You made us waste valuable time looking for our bags and causing us unneeded stress. You did not do Marinette a favor by throwing away her bag. She liked that bag!” Adrien snaps at her.

“Is there a problem here?” A new voice asks and the teenagers turn to see a security guard.

“Yes officer, I’m sure you were told about the bag stealing situation? These are the girls that took our bags. Please escort them out,” Marinette replies, done with her classmates and just wanting to get back to the nice time she was having with Adrien before all the drama started.

“Please come with me,” the officer says, leading Sabrina and Chloe away even as Chloe fake cries and tries to pull the Mayor’s daughter card, which doesn’t work since she still broke the park’s rules.

Sabrina pauses for a moment though. “Wait,” she says, turning back to hand Marinette her phone and wallet back. “Sorry…” She says before going with the officer.

Marinette sighs and takes Adrien’s hand and gives it a squeeze, proud of him for standing up to Chloe. Adrien looks over at her and smiles before leading her over to a secluded area. Marinette knows what he is doing so she blocks him from view with her body as he checks the contents of the bag. He unzips the smaller pocket and lazy green eyes peer out at him and he lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Plagg! There you are!” he greets his Kwami with relief.

“Adrien!” Plagg greets, happy to see his chosen. “About time you found that annoying girl, I ran out of cheese while she took me around in circles in the park.”

Adrien just sighs. “Glad to see you are okay Plagg. Come on, let’s go ride some more rides before we leave. What do you have for us now Princess?” he asks, looking over at Marinette.

“Hmm...” she says thinking. “Alright, I think you’re ready for Goudurix,” she says deviously.

“Should I be worried?” Adrien asks as they start walking that way.

“Naw, it’s only the tallest and fastest ride in the park, and has 7 loops,” Marinette declares, slipping her hand into his as they walk.

“Let’s do it!” Adrien proclaims. Soon enough Goudurix comes into view and Adrien’s eyes widen again. “Best. Date. Ever.” he announces, dragging Marinette into line again.

“Even with losing the Kwamis?” Marinette asks quietly.

“That was a setback sure but I’m still having a great time with you Marinette. And we found them, that’s all I care about,” he explains to her as they wait in line.

It takes them about forty minutes to get to the front of the line and Adrien carefully takes Plagg out of the bag and slips him into his other pocket before setting his backpack on the dock. He settles into his seat and whispers to the Kwami’s, “Hold on guys. You’re coming on the ride with us this time.”

Marinette smiles at him as she settles in and secures her safety restraints. Soon enough the ride starts moving and Marinette settles back into her seat, looking around as they move.

Adrien is looking around at the view as they ascend the hill and his eyes widen at what he sees. “Uhm Marinette? We have a problem,” he says gravely.

Marinette looks over to see what he’s talking about and curses. There on the other side of the park smoke was rising into the sky as people ran from a figure floating in the sky. Suddenly a booming voice was heard across the entire park, “I AM MISTER FUN AND EVERYONE IS IN FOR THE TIME OF THEIR LIVES!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even started on Chapter 4 yet so...if it's another month before I update again. I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT. It seriously does help me write faster. Like y'all have no idea how much it helps.


	4. In Which the Date is Rudely Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some complications when it comes to fighting the Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I am SO, SO, SO sorry this took so long. I don't even have an excuse. I just didn't write. I make no promises that the same thing won't happen with chapter 5. I'm sorry I'm so flaky with updates. Good thing is we're almost done. 
> 
> I'm also sorry that I am the only one that edited this. My beta is going through a hard time right now and even though I reminded her several times to edit this she never did. This chapter has been done since Halloween. And I thought I had made y'all wait long enough. I did look over it again though and make changes. It just hasn't had a second pair of eyes on it. I still love my beta very much and when she does get around to editing this i'll post the updated version. But for now here you go. 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking around and putting up with my horrible update schedule. 
> 
> I hope you like Chapter 4. This was also my first time writing an Akuma battle. It was an interesting challenge.

Marinette looks at Adrien with wide, panicked eyes. Sure they had their Kwami’s with them but that didn’t do them much good at the moment. Marinette glances down to find Tikki peeking out of Adrien’s pocket. Her blue eyes are wide as she stares at Marinette, waiting for the magical phrase. Marinette shakes her head, they couldn’t transform on a roller coaster full of people. As Chat Noir Adrien would be able to free them from the restraints by using cataclysm, but then he’d only have five minutes to help her before he had to recharge Plagg, and Adrien was out of cheese. No it seemed they were in a bit of bind. 

Mister Fun floats above the park, zapping the rides with some sort of wand as he goes. “How’s this for spicing up the park?” he asks, laughing crazily as he throws what appear to be some sort of bomb at the park guests. There’s an explosion as it hits the ground and people scream and scatter.

Due to being on a roller coaster neither Marinette nor Adrien could get a good look at the man until he came closer. Just before they made it back to the dock he is suddenly floating above them, “Now now, we can’t have the ride stopping, that’s no fun,” he says just before zapping the controls. Everyone on the coaster screams as instead of slowing down to stop they just keep on going. Marinette and Adrien can now see the most recent akuma victim. He’s above them, large feathery wings coming from his back allowing him to fly. He’s got a metal helmet with smaller wings coming out the side sitting on top the blonde hair on his head. His face is relatively normal, just adorned with a black butterfly mask across his eyes, and a blonde moustache and beard. In his left hand he’s holding what appears to be a lightning bolt, which is what he’s using to zap the rides. In his right hand he’s holding a stick of Cotton Candy, which is where the bombs are coming from. He’s clothed in a black suit that’s decorated in symbols of various Gods and Goddess from different Mythologies.

Marinette watches him as best she can while trapped on a roller coaster. She is trying to figure out where the Akuma is hiding, but it’s really hard to focus on him while going 75 km/h and looping around.

The Akuma soon moves away from their ride to terrorize other park guests. He flies around bombing various things in the park. “Having fun yet?” he cackles, throwing more bombs. The park looks like a war zone and Marinette and Adrien are feeling sick as they loop around for the fifth time. They can hear the murmurs of the other people trapped on the ride with them asking where Ladybug and Chat Noir were. Normally an akuma making this much of a racket would have drawn their attention fairly quickly. Marinette sighs, looking down at Tikki, wondering if they might just have to forget about protecting their identities and transform anyway to save the park guests. Adrien is watching her, waiting for her to take the lead as always. Both of them flinch as a call of “LADYBUG SAVE US!” Is heard from the back of the roller coaster. “We might have to,” Marinette whispers to Adrien solemnly.

On their seventh trip around the track Marinette looks over at Adrien, a resigned look in her eyes, they couldn’t wait any longer, Mister Fun was going to kill someone soon. Adrien nods in understanding and they both open their mouths to call upon the Kwami’s, “Plagg... Tikki…” Suddenly they lurch forward painfully in their restraints as the roller coaster cars crash into something and stop. “Oww.” Marinette says, rubbing her breasts that had been slammed into the hard restraints.

“Everyone alright?” a voice can be heard asking from the dock.

Adrien and Marinette both gasp and look over to see a guy in a skin tight green suit with a green hood and goggles standing on the dock. “JADE!?” The gasp in unison.

Jade Turtle, recent hero of Paris looks over at the pair that had called his name and his eyes widen.  _ Well that explains where Ladybug and Chat Noir are,  _ he thinks to himself. He doesn’t want to show favoritism to them though, so he just waves before moving to look at the very first car. He examines it for a moment before finding the emergency restraint release and pulls it. The restraints for just the first car pop open and Jade grins as he moves down the line releasing people one car at a time. He was just about to free Marinette and Adrien when Marinette screams, “JADE LOOK OUT!”

He whips around and his eyes widen as a smoking funnel cake flies towards him, He barrel rolls out of the way, since his shield is busy keeping the cars in place.  However, the bomb hits the dock and explodes right by Marinette. She had turned her head to protect her eyes but the bomb still sends debris flying and she screams as chunks of dock hit her. “MARINETTE!” Jade screams, dodging more explosive food as he tries to get back to her.

Adrien had been lucky that none of the dock pieces had hit him. All the same he was desperate to transform though, “HURRY UP JADE!” he calls before focusing on Marinette. “You ok Mari?” he asks worriedly.

“I’m trying!” comes the desperate response from Jade.

Marinette nods even though she’s got a deep gash on her arm from a dock piece. “Miraculous Ladybug will heal my injuries,” she whispers to him, wishing she could reach the lever to free them herself.

A few minutes later the dock is full of holes and almost all the remaining guests stuck on the coaster have been hit by debris, nevertheless Jade manages to front flip away from a bomb and land right by Marinette and Adrien’s car. He pulls the lever then jumps away once more before Mister Fun could bomb Marinette again. “Where are Chat Noir and Ladybug, Turtle?” Mister Fun can be heard asking Jade.

“Not a clue. I guess you won’t be getting their Miraculous’ today. I hope I’ll do instead,” he taunts, calling for his shell before running towards the stairs now that Marinette and Adrien are free. He feels bad for the people still trapped on the ride although he figures leading the crazy dude with the bombs away from them was better than nothing.

Marinette and Adrien quickly climb out the car on the other side of the dock from Jade, they vault over the gates and run down the walkway leading up to the loading dock. They sprint down the path they took to get on the ride, which is now deserted. Spying a large tree they jump behind it, “you sure you’re ok Marinette? Jade and I could take care of Mister Fun and just bring the Akuma to you to purify,” Adrien questions, concerned about her arm.

“My arm is a little sore, but it’ll be fine once i’m suited up,” she admits. “Now come on. Jade is waiting for us,” before he can say anything else she nods to Tikki who is now floating in front of her. “Tikki. Spots on,” she says, letting the now familiar magic wash over her.

Adrien admires her transformation for just a moment before Plagg pokes him, “we doing this or what?” he asks.

“Right. Plagg, claws out,” he says, moving his hand over his face as the mask forms before running his hands over his hair as it lengthens and the cat ears form. His suit forms around him and soon enough Chat Noir is standing there.

Ladybug nods to him before throwing out her yoyo she catches it on one of the support beams of the nearby Roller Coaster and pulls herself into the sky. She releases the yoyo and throws it out again, swinging her way across the park as Chat Noir follows her using his staff to vault across the park. They catch up to the fight by the entrance and both heros land on a building in order to survey the situation. Mister Fun is in the air, throwing food bombs at Jade as he dodges on his hover board. Mister Fun is too focused on Jade to notice the two newcomers and Ladybug uses this to her advantage to examine him and find the possessed item. “There,” Ladybug suddenly says, pointing to an ID badge hanging from a belt they hadn’t noticed earlier in their brief glance of him.

Chat Noir nods, “I agree,” he says, “it’s the only personal item I can see on him.”

“Go help Jade distract him and I’ll use Lucky Charm. Hopefully we can end this and get back to our date,” she says to him, studying the Akuma closely.

He nods and jumps over several buildings until he can be seen, “Hey! Birdbrain!” he calls out to the Akuma. Jade looks relieved that Chat finally showed up and the Akuma puts his focus on the black cat super hero.

“There you are Chat Noir. About time you showed up. I was about to have roasted turtle for lunch,” Mister Fun says, grinning evilly down at Chat Noir. “Now…” he starts but is interrupted by Chat Noir.

“Yeah yeah give you my Miraculous or else,” he taunts. “I’m getting really bored of the whole give me your Miraculous troupe. Honestly, give it a rest Hawkmouth. It’s been years and you still haven’t gotten them. And you’re never going to. Ladybug, Jade Turtle and I are always going to stop you. So just give up already. Go retire to a nice countryside village and just leave Paris alone.”

Mister Fun just stares at him in surprise for a moment before a purple butterfly outline appears on his face. “What? No Ladybug to help you? I guess she doesn’t care for you after all,” Mister Fun taunts after listening to Hawk Moth for a moment.

“She doesn't care for your kind of fun,” Chat Noir retorts, before launching himself at the Akuma.

Mister Fun is startled at first but quickly throws a pie bomb at him. Chat Noir twists in the air and barely dodges the bomb as it explodes behind him, however it does throw him to the ground. He hits the ground hard and rolls until the wall of a building stops him. He lays there groaning in pain for a moment as he collects himself.

While Chat is down Jade zips in on this hoverboard. He almost grabs the ID badge while Mister Fun is looking at Chat. However at the last moment Mister Fun notices what he’s doing and flaps his powerful wings, he flies upwards and throws Jade back. Jade corrects himself mid air and looks around for Ladybug. He sees Chat climbing shakily to his feet and finally, there on top of the colosseum he sees her, Ladybug. He zips over to her, and steps off his shield onto the edge of the colosseum and places the shield onto his back. “You ok?” he asks her.

Before Ladybug can answer Jade, Chat Noir vaults up and lands next to her. “What’s the plan My Lady?” he asks her, shortening his staff but keeping ahold of it.

Ladybug holds up a red with black spots tarp, “for once the lucky charm was pretty straight forward, we need to trap him in this so he can’t fly and grab the badge off his belt.”

The boys nod and refocus on Mister Fun who’s flying towards them again. All three jump out of the way of more food bombs. Ladybug yoyos over to a nearby windmill as Chat just jumps down, using his staff to stop himself from crashing to the cement and Jade backflips into thin air and gets his shield under his feet to fly off.

"There you are Ladybu,.” Mister Fun growls. “We’ve been waiting. Now the real fun can begin.”

“You know I was having fun before all this started thanks. I’d rather just end this and get back to my boyfriend.” Ladybug states, looking around for the boys, needing them to distract the Akuma.

Chat Noir reads what she wants and starts throwing pieces of debris at him, “Hey Mister Fun. Come Play with me! You’re idea of fun is absolutely  _ a-paw-ling _ . Let me show you a good time.”

Mister Fun whirls around right as Chat Noir throws a piece of debris into the air and uses his staff as a baseball bat and sends it straight at the Akuma. He growls in frustration as he dodges the debris and starts pelting Chat Noir with food bombs. Chat starts twirling his staff above his head to deflect the deadly food.

Meanwhile Ladybug and Jade Turtle are back on the Colosseum, Ladybug has one end of the tarp and Jade has the other. The Akuma was so focused on bombing Chat that he hadn’t noticed them. On Ladybugs signal they both jump off the Colosseum and dive bomb straight for the Akuma. By the time he looks up it’s too late, the tarp has enveloped him and Ladybug throws her yoyo out, hooking it onto one of the statues on top of the Colosseum. She pulls herself to safety while Jade throws his shield under his feet and catches the akuma. They’re going to fast for Jade to have a controlled landing though so they hit the ground hard and both Jade and Mister Fun are thrown from the shield and roll a bit before coming to a stop.

Chat stops spinning his staff as the bombs stop pellting him and sprints over to Mister Fun before he can free himself from the tarp and grabs the badge, ripping it off of Mister Funs belt. Chat looks around and sees Ladybug swinging down to join them. Once her feet touch solid ground he throws the badge to her. She catches it and with a grin breaks it. As the black and purple butterfly flies out she spins her yoyo around and catches it inside the purification chamber. “No more evildoing for you little akuma,” she recites before freeing it. As the white butterfly flies away she smiles and waves, “bye bye little butterfly,” she says before walking over to Mister Fun and ripping the tarp off of him to throw it into the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” she calls out and soon the swarm of butterflies are flying around fixing the damage to the park. Ladybug walks over to the victim as he returns to normal. “You have a lovely park here sir. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” she says, handing his ID badge to him which identifies him as the owner of the park.  

The man nods, “I’m sorry for the damage I’ve caused. I hope this doesn’t make the reviews get even worse,” he says sorrowfully.

Chat walks over after checking that Jade was fine, “how about Ladybug and I endorse the park for you? You can take a picture of us on one of the rides if you just give us a few minutes to prepare. How about we met at Oziris in thirty minutes and you can get some pictures of us riding it for your website?” Chat Noir suggests. “Maybe Jade will join us too,” he says as the Turtle walks up.

“Oh that would be wonderful!” the Owner says happily, “thank you so much.”

The heroes of Paris nod as the man walks off to make the arrangements for the pictures.

“Thank you for getting us off that roller coaster,” Chat says to Jade as his miraculous beeps.

“No problem. I got lucky that I picked the one you guys were on. I knew you were around here somewhere,” he says. “Now we should go recharge so we can do this publicity stunt you signed us up for,” he says with a roll of his eyes before heading off to find a hiding spot.

Ladybug’s miraculous beeps followed by Chat’s, “he’s right,” she says, and soon the Heroes of Paris are nowhere to be found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade Turtle is Thelastpilot's creation and I thank her for allowing free use of him by the fandom. I love him and wanted to use him at least once.


	5. In Which Superheros ride a Roller coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....hi? 
> 
> SURPRISE! I finished this fanfiction. 
> 
> I'm incredibly sorry that this took almost 5 months to update. Opps. Is anyone even still waiting for this? I hit a massive writers block and lost the motivation to finish this since Chapter 4 got very little response. But my amazing friend and beta fanficismything kept going "But you have to finish it. Come on, just one more chapter. You can do it." And then about a week ago she messaged me almost daily going "write! Write! Write!" I've had this chapter half finished for months honestly. So her constant pestering finally got me to finish it. And she also gave me the idea for what takes place in the second half of this chapter. So basically you all owe fanficismything BIG TIME for this chapter happening at all. 
> 
> So enjoy. I had no idea when I started this that it would take me so long to finish it. But it's finally done.

After fetching Adrien's bag from Goudurix Marinette sees she has a text message from Nino, “Meet me at the pizza place by the entrance. I’ve already ordered cheese and cookies.” Marinette shows the message to Adrien and they quickly head back to the pizza place.

Upon arrival they spot Nino and head over to to his booth. He has a dry salad in front of him with the dressing on the side in a small container. They also see he ordered multiple things of shredded cheddar cheese in the same type of container as the dressing and 3 cookies sit on a plate next to the salad. They slip into the booth and smile gratefully at him. “Sorry it’s not Camembert,” Nino says as he slides the cheese across to Adrien. 

“It’s alright. He’ll live,” Adrie says, looking around before dropping the containers into his backpack. 

“Thanks Nino for everything,” Marinette says as she takes the cookies and also drops them into Adrien’s bag. Since hers was in a trashcan somewhere Tikki was currently hanging out with Plagg. 

They sit there and chat as the Kwami’s eat. Nino keeps slipping lettuce to Wayzz in his pocket while eating part of the salad himself so they look less suspicious sitting there. When they have been detransformed for twenty-five minutes Nino pays for the food and they head off to try and find somewhere to transform. They end up finding a family bathroom tucked away around the corner from the other restrooms and carefully after making sure no one is watching them they slip into the bathroom. When all three of them are inside Nino locks the door and they all call for their transformations. Now Jade Turtle, Nino peeks back out and sees the coast is clear so they exit the bathroom and head to the rooftops to head over to Oziris together. 

The owner of the park is waiting for them alongside some press. The ride had been closed to the park guests so that the superhero’s could be the only ones on the ride and not have to wait. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jade Turtle land and walk over to the small group waiting for them. “Hello hello, thanks so much for doing this for me. Especially after I tried to hurt you,” the owner says. “Oh let me properly introduce myself. My name is Sam Calica, and as you know I own this park.” He shakes each of their hands as the cameras flash before posing with all three of them for a quick picture. 

“Shall we do this?” Jade Turtle asks after all the pre-ride photo’s have been taken. 

“Oh of course,” Sam says before leading them over to the ride. One of the workers opens the gates for them and they climb right on. Ladybug takes the seat furthest to the left in the very first row, followed by Chat Noir, then Jade Turtle, and lastly Sam who had decided to join them for this. Adrien had been wearing his bag when he transformed so his bag had been absorbed into his suit so he didn’t have to worry about it. However so that they can sit more comfortably Chat Noir and Jade Turtle decide to leave their weapons behind and after the staff and the shell shield are set to the side they take their seats again and pull their restraints down. After everyone is secured some more pictures are taken before the camera crew heads down to find a better spot to take action shots of the superheros riding the roller coaster.

After everything is in place the workers start up the coaster and the trio plus Sam head up the hill. Chat and Ladybug hold up their hands in excitement as they reach the top of the coaster but Jade and Sam continue holding on as the coaster drops. Everyone screams however Chat, Ladybug, and Sam seem to be having a lot more fun then Jade. Jade yells something that sounds like “I miss my shell.” right before they hit the water. Jade finally laughs as the water makes Chat hiss again. As the ride comes to a stop more pictures are taken before they are let off. Jade grabs his shell and slips it back onto his back as Chat does the same with his staff. 

“Did you like it Jade?” Chat asks cause honestly he couldn’t tell from Jade’s reactions while on the ride. 

“Yeah. It was fine. Roller Coasters aren’t my favorite but this one wasn’t horrible,” Jade answers honestly. 

After some questions from the press about the roller coaster the superheros take to the roofs again and disappear from view. 

Once out of sight they all stop on a roof of a building outside the park. 

“You two going to finish your date?” Jade asks Ladybug and Chat. 

Ladybug glances at Chat who answers the question, “Well I personally have had my fill of roller coasters for the day but if my Lady wants to continue I will of course go back with her.” He glances at Ladybug who looks conflicted. 

“Well I feel bad that our date got interrupted. I feel you on the roller coasters though,” she stops talking and looks like she’s thinking. “Want to go get ice cream?” She asks, “We could go back and call your driver to come get us and go somewhere else instead. I’m not quite ready to go home yet.” 

Chat nods. “Ice cream sounds wonderful.” He turns to Jade and asks, “Nino you want to join us? Alya could come too.” 

Jade was going to protest being a third wheel till he mentioned Alya. “A double date sounds great. I’ll text her when I get home. I’m assuming the usual place?” he asks with a grin. 

Chat nods and the trio separates, Jade back towards his house and Ladybug and Chat back towards the park. Ladybug and Chat drop down into the trees behind the park before releasing their transformations. Adrien calls his driver and they walk around to the front to wait for him. Adrien takes her hand as they wait, a soft smile on his face as he looks forwards to enjoying ice cream with their friends and to just feel normal for once. Marinette glances at him and returns the smile, happy just being with him. 

Gorilla drops the teens off at their usual ice cream parlour before heading back to the house since Adrien normally walked home with his friends. 

They enter and see they beat Alya and Nino there and head to the line to order. Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette from behind and holds her against his chest as they look up at the menu. Adrien orders a double scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, and Marinette goes for two scoops of Strawberry, afterwards they find a booth to wait for the others. They don’t have to wait long and soon a blur of brownish red hair is rushing towards them as Alya launches herself at Marinette to give her a hug. “Oh my goodness, I’m so glad you’re alright! You have to tell me everything! The park was too far away I couldn’t get there on my bicycle! But you must of seen Ladybug, Chat Noir and Jade Turtle right? I need to know EVERYTHING!” 

Nino has caught up by now and manages to pull Alya off of Marinette. “Alya, let the girl breathe. She just went through another dramatic experience. At least order your ice cream first before bombarding her with questions.” 

Marinette shoots Nino a grateful look as Alya sighs, “Fine, fine. But we’re not done yet!” she calls to Marinette as Nino leads her to the line. 

Adrien looks like he is trying not to laugh as he determinedly looks anywhere but Marinette. Nevertheless Marinette lets out a chuckles and nudges him. “So did we see the superheros?” she asks smirking a little. 

“Well we did see Jade Turtle, in fact he rescued us. But as for the other two? Nope, we were hiding after we got away from the roller coaster.” Adrien says, smirking as he looks at her. 

Marinette nods. “Yup, nothing to see from the bathroom.” 

They both resume eating their ice cream and soon they are joined by Alya who has a hot fudge sundae and Nino who has Chocolate with sprinkles. Alya slides in next to Marinette and Nino takes up his spot next to Adrien. Nino glances at Adrien out of the corner of his eye wondering what story they had come up with but knows he’ll find out soon enough. He is right and Alya only lasts a minute before asking once again, “So? Tell me what happened!” she urges, glancing between Marinette and Adrien.  
Marinette looks at Adrien to start so he swallows his mouthful of ice cream and focuses on Alya. “Well honestly we didn’t see much. We were on a roller coaster when the attack started and got stuck on it.” 

“But we did see Mister Fun,” Marinette adds. “He flew right over us to zap the controls of our ride so we ended up stuck on it.” 

“Ohhh, that’s so terrifying. Being so close to the akuma and getting trapped on a roller coaster where you couldn’t get away? Sounds horrible.” Alya says, shuddering a little. “So did you see any of the action?” she asks. 

“Not much,” Adrien says. “Although Jade Turtle himself rescued us from the roller coaster. He stopped the cars with his shell and freed us from our restraints while fighting Mister Fun. We owe him our lives.” Adrien says, the respect evident in his tone. 

Nino looks a little embarrassed at Adrien’s words, but doesn’t say anything; and Alya is too focused on the other two to notice his abashed expression. 

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Alya exclaims. “But you didn’t get to see Ladybug or Chat Noir?” she asks eagerly. 

“Unfortunately no,” Marinette says. “Once Jade Turtle freed us we ran for cover and hid in a bathroom till we saw the Miraculous Cure do its thing. After that we decided to might be best to get out of there and called Gorilla to come get us. And now we’re here.” 

Alya looks a little disappointed but nods. “Well i’m glad you’re both safe at least. The Akuma’s seem to be getting more intense. I wonder what Hawkmoth is planning?” Alya wonders out loud, leaving the question hanging in the air. 

Alya misses the look that passes between the other three at the table before Marinette says, “Well, whatever it is, I’m sure we’re safe as long as Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jade Turtle are around.” 

Adrien and Nino nod in agreement and Alya relaxes and focuses on her ice cream again. “Of course, the heros of Paris will always protect us.” 

The four friends spend the next hour chatting happily and soon split up to head to their various homes. All relaxed knowing Paris was once again safe thanks to Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Jade Turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Extra special thanks if you've stuck with my inconsistent update schedule for the past 8 months. 
> 
> Please Kudo and COMMENT. Comments mean so much like seriously. If you're not a fanfiction author you have no idea how much we LOVE comments. Especially on things that were hard for us to write. 
> 
> Have a good day. :)


End file.
